deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Melee
In the Dead Space series, Isaac Clarke, Karrie Norton (although mostly in grapple scenes), and Gabe Weller are capable of engaging Necromorphs in hand to hand combat. There are two forms of melee attacks: Punch and Stomp. While both forms of melee are wildly ineffective in killing all but the weakest Necromorphs (such as Swarmers or the Pack) a well timed punch can buy the player some time by knocking enemies back, and Isaac can use his powerful stomp to smash containers, Necromorphs, and their limbs- both dead and alive. Necromorph Counterattacks Grappling with a Necromorph initiates a melee quicktime event: If the player is successful, Isaac will escape (albeit inevitably wounded in the clash) and, in the case of Lurkers, Infectors, the Pack, Swarmers, and Divider components, kill the Necromorph outright with a counterattack. However, Pukers and Slashers will survive the encounter, and the player must be ready to continue the fight. Tips ''Dead Space *In ''Dead Space, Necromorphs' ability to foil Isaac's punches and stomps makes meleeing Necromorphs without the aid of Stasis ill-advised. *If ammo is scarce, then the player can kill a Pregnant by applying Stasis to it and stomping its legs until it falls, at which point Stasis is reapplied and the player can stomp it to death. ''Dead Space 2 *While Isaac's melee range in ''Dead Space 2 ''is shorter than in Dead Space 1, Necromorphs will not block melee attacks, and punches can be aimed toward the head or legs. *While a stomp deals more damage than a punch, a punch's sweeping motion allows it to hit two body parts or Necromorphs simultaneously. *Continuing to tap the 'Stomp' button will let out an unending chain of skull-crushing stomps *Attacking a Necromorph using with melee attacks alone, however, remains an act of desperation Trivia *In ''Dead Space 2, and its single-player DLC, Dead Space 2: Severed, stomping continuously causes Isaac and Gabe, respectively, to mumble curses and phrases such as "Die... Die!" *Though Isaac headbutts his opponent off his (or its...) feet during the opening sequence of Dead Space 2, he is unable to perform the headbutt attack during gameplay, most likely because he removes his arm restraints. *Although it is never clearly stated in logs of any sort, Isaac's ability to counter and disarm his opponents in Dead Space 2 ''indicates that he received hand-to-hand combat training in the Merchant Marines * Duwing the introduction of ''Dead Space 2, Isaac kills a Slasher by kicking it into a closing door *In Dead Space (mobile), most melee is done with the Plasma Saw, which eases the killing of some lesser Necromorphs and allows Vandal to dismember parts of Necromorphs via counterattacks. The other two melee types are stomping on crawling Necromorphs and Vandal's spine-snapping, tentacle chopping, punch-it-across-the-room counterattack to a Lurker's jump *Isaac's strength is noteworthy: he can stomp Necromorphs until they are nearly liquified, and repeatedly and handily exert the 83 lbs of immediate force required to remove a human arm with a single punch. However, it may be that Necromorph's bodies are so mangled that an ordinary man, too, could tear them apart. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons